His Pleasure
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: James is bitter, Marlene is angry, and firewhisky is flowing.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Convince Me Competition - JamesMarlene**

 **Greek Mythology Competition - Alke - A Gryffindor**

 **200 Characters - James Potter**

 **Pokemon Trading Cards - Torchic - Giving/Recieving a warm hug.**

 **Locked Character Competition - Marlene McKinnon**

 **Lucky Duck - #73 Shiver**

* * *

 **His Pleasure**

* * *

The half empty bottle of firewhisky glinted in the firelight, but he paid it no mind. He was sulking, there was no other word for it. He was sitting in the living room of the house he shared with his wife and child, but instead of the usual organised chaos that filled it, it was silent but for the crackling of the fire.

Harry was asleep in bed, had been for hours. Lily was... honestly, James had no idea where she was. Working for Dumbledore on some research project or other, or so she said.

Sirius and Remus and Peter were all out on the town. James should be with them. He should be out, having fun with his best friends, drinking and dancing and partying the night away.

Instead he was... at home. Alone. On a Saturday night.

Taking another gulp from the fast emptying bottle, he shook his head. He shouldn't be bitter. He was married to the love of his life. His first love. He ignored the niggling feeling that perhaps first love was different to all time love. He had a beautiful baby and a nice house. He shouldn't be bitter. He was lucky after all. He should be happy.

The fire flared, and he sat up in his seat, putting the whisky bottle on the table. It had to be Lily. She must have decided to come home early. He was disappointed when a familiar brunette stepped out of the flames instead.

Nodding to his unexpected visitor, he picked the bottle back up.

"Alright?" he asked, raising his eyebrow when she slumped down beside him.

She shrugged, taking the bottle from his loose grip, swigging it down like water.

"Sirius is currently snogging a blonde at the back of the club. With his hands down the back of her skirt. He's a pig."

James chucked despite himself. Why she expected Sirius to change, he had no idea. Sirius was... well, he was Sirius. He was a charming womaniser who would never be faithful to one woman. Everybody knew that.

Marlene nudged his side harshly with his elbow.

"It's not funny, you jerk."

"It's Sirius," James replied, taking the bottle back. "I don't know why you expect anything else."

"He told me he loves me!"

"He does."

"Then why is he currently trying to get into the pants of a skanky blonde tramp?"

"Do you know her?"

"What? No."

"Then how do you know she's a tramp?"

"She's sucking face with my boyfriend!"

James sighed but shrugged. "Look, I'm not saying it's right what he's doing but... you know him. You know what he's like. If you want a faithful puppy, you picked the wrong guy."

"I know. But... Sirius, you know. He's..."

"Yeah. I know."

"Where's Lily? It's her I came to see."

James snorted. "Your guess is as good as mine. She's never home these days. Working for Dumbledore apparently."

"Huh."

They fell into silence, the only movement being the occasional passing of the bottle. James lifted his arm, wrapping it around Marlene's shoulders and she leant against him, letting out a sigh.

The human contact was nice, James thought. The only contact he got lately was off his son, and as much as he loved his son... there was something about a warm _female_ body that was always... nice.

Marlene was tracing nonsensical patterns on his t-shirt. It felt good. He let himself fall into the tenderness of her touch, he'd missed it so much. He wanted his wife, but she clearly didn't want him. Marlene pressed a kiss to his chest.

"What are you doing?" James asked. His tone was conversational, and she glanced up at him.

"Trying to make myself feel better."

James nodded. "Okay."

"You don't mind?"

He shrugged. "Feels good."

She nodded, and returned to her ministrations, her fingers more confident as she slipped her hand under his shirt. She played with the hair on his chest, and his hand began stroking her back. She was soft and warm, and... feminine. She looked up at him again and he bent his head to press his lips softly against hers.

Pulling back to check her reaction, he wasn't expecting her to reach up and pull his head back down, covering his lips with her own. She kissed him with passion, with desperation, and he kissed her back with equal ardour. Their hands moved freely now, and he helped her out of her jacket as she helped him off with his t-shirt.

"This is wrong," he murmured against her neck, even as he released the buttons on her shirt.

"I know," she agreed, her fingers toying with his belt buckle.

"Tell me to stop," he begged, expertly unhooking her bra.

"No," she whispered, a shiver running down her back under his hands.

Groaning against her mouth, James pulled her ever closer, throwing caution well and truly out of the window. Sirius, or god forbid Lily, could come through the fire or the door at anytime and catch them in the act, but he was beyond the point of control now. It had been so long since a woman had touched him, truly touched him like she wanted him, and it felt so good, that he couldn't bring himself to stop even though he knew it was wrong.

When it was over, they dressed quickly, not looking at each other. James downed the last of the whisky in the bottle, before he left the room to toss it in the bin. Marlene was still there when he returned to the living room, and he offered her a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

"I don't know. Lily... Sirius..."

"Don't need to know," James finished for her, raising his eyebrow. "It was a one off."

Marlene nodded, swallowing hard. "I should go."

James shrugged. "You don't have too."

He stepped closer to her, wrapping her in a warm hug. No matter what they'd just done, they were friends first, and she really looked like she needed some comfort.

"I wish..."

He nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. "Yeah. Me too."

James let her go, casting an air-freshening charm on the room as he did. She rolled her eyes at him and he smirked, as they both sat down on the sofa once more, though this time, they sat at opposite ends.

"What are you going to do about Sirius?" he asked after a minute.

"I don't know. I mean... he's a man whore but after... I don't know."

"He doesn't deserve you," James said quietly.

She shrugged. "I'm as bad as he is now."

"You could never be anything other than beautiful, Marlene. Don't let anyone make you think differently."

The fire flared once more, and Lily stepped through the flames, looking tired but happy.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the sad look on Marlene's face.

"Sirius... a blonde tramp... you do the math," James told her quietly.

Lily scowled. "He's such a man-whore. You should dump his ass."

James nodded, getting up. "I'm going for a shower, I'll leave you two to it. I hope you feel better, Marlene."

Marlene smiled at him, a real smile, her eyes twinkling. "You've already made me feel better, James. Thanks for listening. I think I'm going to head home. I'll see you both soon though."

As Marlene left, Lily smiled at James, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you for helping her. I love you."

Surprised at the lack of guilt, James kissed her hairline. "It was my pleasure. I'll see you in bed?"

"Sure, baby, I'll be there soon. I'm just going to check in on Harry."

James nodded and moved to the stairs, his eyes resting on the sofa for a second. He should have felt at least some guilt for his actions but he didn't. It really had been his pleasure.


End file.
